As satellite antennas become larger, the resultant satellite beams, as seen at the earth's surface, become smaller, and require increased pointing accuracy. Satellites may transmit signals to a large number of terminals, e.g., 10 or more. Weak signals, due, for example, to weather conditions, blocking, shadowing, etc., received at one or more of the selected terminals may reduce the accuracy of the pointing direction estimation.